


A Touch of Impromptu John/Rodney

by flaming_muse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney needs a break.  John makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Impromptu John/Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ on October 5, 2005.

"Look, Major," Rodney said with a sigh, spinning on his lab stool to face John, "I appreciate the concern you are showing for my well-being by trying to get me to stop working and take a break for a little while, but, really, I'll be far more relaxed if I can just get these energy usage models to match up instead of looking like they were scribbled by inebriated monkeys holding pens while having seizures. Which is quite possibly what my team of so-called scientists are... although many species of monkeys have proven themselves to be more intelligent. All of which is to say that I'm extremely busy and cannot possibly do something so trivial as take a break now, even though I haven't slept in... oh... four days. Come back in a few hours. And bring something to eat with you."

That's what he meant to say, anyway, but he didn't get past 'Major' before John unexpectedly dropped to his knees, unfastened Rodney's pants, and transformed Rodney's little monologue into something more like, "What are you - ? But, wait. No, wait, don't wait. Oh. Oh, God. You're - That's - Yes. Like that. God, like that. Just a little - Yes! You have the best - Oooooh! That's even better. No, don't stop! _God_! Yeah. That feels - Too good. Your mouth feels too good. Not that I wouldn't give up at least one of my degrees to keep you from stopping, but it's too... I've got to - I can't - Sorry, I didn't mean to move like - Oh, God. You like that? You'll let me? Fuck. Major. _John_. Yeah, hold still. Just like that. God, I'm going to - Please, I need- JohnJohnJohnJohn _John_." And then his words turned into an incoherent but satisfied groan as his body shattered into a million very happy pieces.

When he could open his eyes again, he looked down at John with a big, dopey smile and the hazy awareness that his body was going to slide off of the stool at any moment. He didn't care. "That was..." His extensive vocabulary failed him as he tried to come up with a term that encompassed shocking, delightful, and mind-blowingly good. He wondered if John would understand if Rodney told him about his first experience eating Thai food.

John's answering grin was far sharper and more knowing than Rodney's goofy expression. "I knew you'd like relaxing once you got into it," he said, standing up and snaking an arm around Rodney's waist to keep him upright.

"We'll have to test that theory by repeating the experiment. Just as a matter of scientific principle, of course."

John raised an eyebrow. "Right now?"

Rodney shook his head; it felt loose and wobbly, his neck devoid of its usual tension. The room spun around him, and he had the overwhelming urge to be horizontal. Preferably with a major-shaped bed-warmer. "Well, maybe after a little nap."

"A nap. Just what the doctor ordered." John helped him to stand up and started to walk him out of the lab.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" He yawned extravagantly.

John just chuckled and kept them walking.


End file.
